


Alice, Older

by fengirl88



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Through the Looking-Glass
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Grief, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two worlds again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice, Older

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mirror challenge at fan_flashworks.

She dreams of a world  
where her dead are still alive  
but this glass won't melt.


End file.
